The present disclosure relates to performing system updates in a way that limits down time. For example, Cloud-based business systems require software changes without interruption of the user access to the system. A given software change can include, for example, updated software (including application code), updated database structures (for an underlying database system), and configuration changes for actual system data configuration schema, such as for a process configuration.